Lilium
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: Reto, "Un Mes con ItaDei." Día #31. Contrastaba, porque Itachi no era un chico que a mitad de la noche se aparecía en la puerta de otro chico ofreciéndole una flor.


**(a/n)**

_(Aún no termina el mes!cof) _Para la convocatoria de Derama17, "Un Mes con ItaDei" Gracias por la invitación, que ha sido un placer participar en tan buena idea :3

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío.  
Setting: UA, porque sí.  
**Parejas:** ItaDei.  
Notas/Advertencias: Uhrr. No sé, me preocupa demasiado el que no llegan a entender mis fics (no porque no sean capaces, si no porque me empeño en escribirlos de forma rara ) En fin.  
Cerca de 4000 palabras.  
Gracias a mi hermosisisisisíma marida, ddeiSmile-. por betearme ;n; Es un amorsh, vayan a ver sus historias! :3 & pobre de mi niña! D: quería lemon ):  
Qué mas...? el nombre fue porque no tenía ideas (xDU) y porque originalmente pensaba para la flor de Deidara como un Lirio blanco... erh. Busquen 'BJD' en google. Servirá de explicación para más abajo (?)

And stuff .__.

* * *

**Lilium**  
(_No pienses_)

* * *

La musiquita que supuestamente debería de ser tranquila, era una molestia para los oídos del rubio. Pero, estaba en un elevador, y si se tapaba los oídos los otros ocupantes lo verían de forma rara (más de lo que ya hacían). Y, en serio, tal vez a Deidara no le hubiera importado tanto eso, si no fuera porque Itachi Uchiha también ocupaba silenciosamente un espacio en ese cubículo. No es que Deidara hubiera planeado meticulosamente la forma de quedar con el de cabellos negros en el elevador. No, claro que no. Si hubiera planeado algo, entonces estarían solos en el elevador, pero ese no era el caso. Una chiquilla de cabellos dorado-platino (pintado, definitivamente. Deidara sabía de cabello) estaba entre ellos dos, actuando como una barrera que, casi podía asegurar, la había puesto aquel Dios que odiaba tanto a Deidara.

¿Jashin, era su nombre? Hidan, el molesto metrosexual que era su vecino, nunca dejaba de recordarle que iba a morir a manos de él, pero Deidara nunca ponía suficiente atención. Por lo que le importaba, Jashin podría venir, de donde sea que estuviera, y decirle que en su vida pasada había sido un ninja en una organización criminal secreta, y Deidara simplemente lo vería, y diría "Pensé que eras más grande" o algo así.

Cual fuera el caso, la chica estaba entre Deidara e Itachi, y no se movía, apretando aquellas carpetas a su pecho de forma protectiva, con sus manicuradas manitas color rosa, y actuando un poco apenada por estar sola con aquellos dos hombres.

La mirada del rubio se deslizó hasta Itachi, de forma casi accidental.

Se veía igual que siempre: tan normal, tan altivo, y tan Itachi. Con aquel traje negro tan fino y visiblemente caro, y su corbata roja que ayudaba a acentuar su muy, muy pálida piel; cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que era un empresario poderoso y rico, con poco interés en sus empleados, y que tenía dinero para desperdiciar.

Lo cual, era en parte cierto.

El maldito era asquerosamente rico; su padre era dueño de una tal corporación que Deidara no se molestaba en recordar. Itachi, en sí, no era un empresario. Pero llegaría a serlo. Por eso, estaba ahí, suponía Deidara. Aprendiendo el arte de vestir caro y aparentar grandeza. Tampoco mostraba mucho interés hacia los que le rodeaban.

Deidara sabía eso.

---

Los tres bajaron en el mismo piso, y Deidara con paso rápido, se dirigió a un cubículo, dejando caer su mochila de forma no tan suave sobre la mesa, y sentándose en la silla giratoria. Una cabeza se asomó desde arriba de la delgada y corta pared que dividía los lugares de trabajo.

— Llegas tarde, —mencionó un chico pelirrojo, con mirada cansada. Parecía que se había quedado de nuevo trabajando hasta tarde.

—Si, lo sé.

—¿Terminaste el muestrario?

Deidara agarró su mochila, comenzando a sacar cosas. —No, un. — contestó, sin mucha elaboración, mostrándose visiblemente desinteresado.

El pelirrojo murmuró algo de forma irritada, y desapareció de nuevo, oculto detrás de las paredes de su cubículo. Deidara dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mesa de trabajo, golpeando el teclado de su computadora de escritorio.

Levantó su frente, y con gesto desesperado, se sobó. — Ow. — sacudió su cabeza, mientras que sus finos cabellos rubios seguían el movimiento. Tronó sus dedos, y colocó su contraseña en su siempre-encendida computadora. Tenía que terminar de editar quince secciones de la revista, y solo le quedaban seis días.

* * *

Deidara conocía a Itachi por Madara.

O Tobi, mejor dicho.

Su jefe era escalofriante, en un sentido de que era bipolar, y raro, y simplemente se les quedaba viendo a sus empleados de una forma incómoda. Y como Deidara era amigo de Sasori, y Sasori era viejo y conocía a un par de otras personas viejas, que conocían a Madara, al parecer pensaba que era suficiente como para tener la confianza (—_Y privilegio, Deidara. Si me permites decirlo_—_ le había comentado Madara, aquel día que hablaron_) de llamarlo Tobi. Que era su nombre artístico, o algo así.

Ni si quiera era artista, Deidara no le encontraba la gracia.

En fin, Madara (Err, _Tobi_) era tío de Itachi. E Itachi lo iba a visitar seguido, por razones que Deidara desconocía, pero sospechaba era porque su tío raro se lo pedía.

Las primeras palabras que intercalaron, no fueron exactamente en buenos términos.

Deidara recuerda que Madara traía un buen número de hojas, para que le ayudara a sacarle copias a cada una. Siendo un buen jefe (pff) le acompañó al cuarto de copiado, en donde varias máquinas eran guardadas. Deidara nunca había usado una, y Madara le insistió en mostrarle cómo, y el rubio reluctantemente le dijo que si.

En camino al cuarto, se encontraron con Itachi. Deidara recuerda que antes ya lo había visto, caminando altivo por los pasillos de la editorial, y dándoles miraditas a todos. Era exageradamente hermoso, recuerda haber pensado, y que sus piernas temblaron un poco, aún con todos esos papeles en sus manos.

Madara los presentó y antes de que lograran seguir el camino, una llamada arribó al celular del mayor. La contestó con rapidez, y sonrió en forma de disculpa hacia el rubio.

—Es urgente. —se excusó con Deidara e Itachi.— Uno de nuestros reporteros fue encarcelado. Al parecer, la chica a la que estaba siguiendo pensó que era un acosador, o algo parecido.— A esto, dio una risa algo exagerada (ni si quiera era una situación graciosa), y se despidió, encargándole a Itachi instrucciones de auxiliar a Deidara. El rubio quedó cargando el gran montón de papeles en sus manos (junto con su corazón enloquecido), y el moreno serio, mirando a su tío alejarse.

—Un... — se aclaró la garganta, volteando hacia Itachi, mirándole desde abajo. Oh, _por dios_, era demasiado apuesto, y sexy, y esa mirada seria, simplemente era desesperante. Tal vez si intentara sonreír más....

El Uchiha reconoció la presencia del rubio después de unos segundos.— ¿Deidara, cierto?

El rubio casi da un brinco de alegría. Había recordado su _nombre_. Asintió, un tanto atontado. _Si._ -pensó-_ Si, mi nombre es Deidara, y tú eres Itachi Uchiha, y ¿te das cuenta que nuestros nombres quedan muy bien juntos? _

— Esperaba más del editor principal de una revista.

El rubio afiló sus ojos. — ¿_Disculpa_?

—Tu presentación.— dijo, con simpleza, y Deidara se miró a si mismo, a sus pantalones de mezclilla medio despintados, y a su camiseta blanca sencilla.— Además de que no sabes usar una copiadora. Se podría esperar más de alguien supuestamente experimentado.

Deidara gruñó.— ¡Y se podría esperar más de... de un Uchiha, un! — bien, era la peor comparación posible, pero repentinamente el moreno había pasado de ser un ángel perfecto, a un bastardo amargado, y Deidara no se podía quedar callado.

Lo había ayudado a sacar las copias, sí, y había seguido haciendo comentarios inocentes acerca de Deidara, mientras que el de ojos azules echaba humos. Al final, Itachi dejó solo a Deidara en el cuarto de copias, con su enojo, y reclamos en la punta de su lengua.

Y es que, generalmente, Deidara no perdía la cabeza tan pronto.

...Bueno, a quién engaña, si lo hacía.

Pero ese no es el punto.

El punto era que, desde ese día, Deidara había conocido oficialmente a Itachi Uchiha, y a pesar de ser un pesado, maldito ególatra, era encantador a su modo.

Y sabía vestir.

Tenías que _amarlo_ por eso.

* * *

Itachi siempre hacía _cosas_ que lo hacían ver como un completo, y absolutamente sádico bastardo que sabía, y se creía demasiado. Y Deidara lo odiaba, porque luego resultaban ser las _cosas correctas_ por hacer, solo que un poquito muy bien disfrazadas.

Así que, Deidara estaba algo fascinado con él, y tal vez, _tal vez_ algo más, rozando con una obsesión. Pero, no no no, ¿_obsesión_, dije? Por supuesto que no.

—¿Te gusta de verdad, eh?

La voz tan tranquila le hizo dar un respingo —¿S-Sasori, un?

—_No, soy el conejo de pascua._ Tsk, por supuesto que Sasori, niñato. — el pelirrojo estaba parado junto a Deidara, cruzado de brazos, y mirándole con su ceño fruncido.— Aunque, no me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta. Cuando Itachi está en la habitación, solo existe él, y tú, y seguramente tus fantasías sexuales envolviéndolos a ambos.

—Al menos yo tengo fantasías con personas _reales_. Tú tienes a un montón de muñecas en tu casa, y dios nos libre de lo que sea que les hagas en tu tiempo libre, un....

—No son muñecas, —contestó Sasori de forma inmediata. Esta conversación ya la habían tenido antes, y el rubio y el pelirrojo se la sabían, casi. — Son BJDs —(_Deidara suprimió una risita ante la pronunciación por Sasori a esas siglas en inglés_)— Cosa que tu cabecita hueca no puede captar, aparentemente. Cómo sea, — se cruzó de brazos.— No cambies de tema, niño.

Deidara se encogió de hombros, abriendo un paquetito de chicles, y metiéndose uno a la boca. Sasori lo miró, y después de un segundo, le robó una pieza del paquete. Deidara lo dejó.

Pensó: _¿Tan obvio soy?_

Pensó: _¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar de pensar en algo que lastima?_

Pensó: _Debo terminar mi trabajo, solo me queda un día._

Pensó: _A la mierda el trabajo, Itachi está _aquí_._

* * *

Jamás, _jamás_ encontrarían a Deidara comprándole flores a una chica. Ni chocolates, ni tarjetitas, ni cualquiera de esas asquerosas y sentimentales basuras.

Uno, porque las chicas dejaron de ser atrayentes desde hacia un tiempo. Dos, porque no iba a gastar en cosas materiales. Él era un artista, la clase de persona que cree en el valor espiritual de las acciones y momentos, en la esencia de las cosas, en la existencia de algo mejor y más llenador que un diamante, o una cadena de oro. Y tres, porque seguramente Itachi encontraría eso completamente inapropiado, seguramente.

O completamente asqueroso. Deidara ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los hombres. (Ah, pero, _vamos_. ¿Qué clase de chico tiene el cabello largo, y manos de chica, y un excelente gusto para vestir, si no es gay?).

Como fuera la cosa, Deidara no sabía qué estaba haciendo. No en esa tienda, no mirando entre los pasillos. No en frente de la registradora, y luego frente al establecimiento, con una pequeña bolsita de plástico en sus manos. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo con aquella delicada flor en sus manos, ni mucho menos el por qué sus pies no dejaban de moverse.

Les pedía a gritos, pensando y rogando que se detuvieran, o que dieran la vuelta, o que se tropezaran, y maldita sea, ¿a _dónde_ me llevan?

---

Estaba frente al carro de Itachi.

Frente al reluciente Mazda 3 (Sasori le había llamado así, al menos) color rojo (rojo, _rojo_. Deidara odiaba el _rojo_.) de Itachi, con una flor blanca en su mano, y con su corazón apurado, porque lo iba a descubrir, y le iba a decir a su tío sobre eso, y Tobi--no, Tobi no. _Madara_ lo iba a despedir, y todo se vendría abajo, porque nunca más volvería a tener la oportunidad de ver a Itachi

Y aún así, lo hizo.

A pesar de que todo el mundo (su mundo) estaba en sus hombros, a pesar de que era de día, y en un lugar público, y cualquiera podría verlo, lo hizo.

Dejó el pequeño lirio blanco en el vidrio central del carro, atrapado contra el parabrisas. Era tan pequeña la flor, como un hada blanca siendo capturada por un par de brazos de un animal enorme (y rojo).

El de ojos azules se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio en donde trabajaba, pensando que su descanso había terminado hacia diez minutos, y necesitaba una excusa para no ser regañado.

* * *

—Te lo advertí muchas veces, Deidara — Sasori dijo, mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

—Lo sé, Sasori. Lo sé, un.— el chico ni si quiera se dignó a mirar al pelirrojo, que ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida. Sus ojos azules estaban pegados a la pantalla de su computadora, mostrando aquel muestrario que no había terminado, y debía terminar para mañana (que mañana sería en una hora, más o menos). Sus manos estaban cansadas de tanto dibujar con la tableta, y de diseñar los márgenes, y más cosas.

Se talló los ojos, con cansancio.

— ¿Tienes dinero para llamar a un taxi, cuando salgas de aquí?

Deidara estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, tronando su espalda.— ¿Tienes que aparentar ser mi madre todo el tiempo, un?

—Yo lo único que sé es que si recibo tu llamada a mitad de mi sueño, no me voy a levantar para venir por ti y llevarte a tu casa. — su tono no era enojado, más bien reprochante. Apagó las luces que rodeaban la sección de Deidara, dejándole solo las luces principales encendidas, que coincidentemente eran como un caminito celestial desde el cubículo de Deidara, hasta la salida.

Era una señal de Dios. Debía terminarlo pronto.

Sasori se despidió, recordándole de nuevo que le había advertido por no poner atención, y por no terminar la edición a tiempo. Deidara hizo como el que no escuchaba (—_Tsk, eso me saco por preocuparme_) y siguió con su extenuante trabajo.

--

Dos horas después, Deidara estaba recostado en su mesa, babeando el teclado, la última página casi lista.

--

Dos horas después, Itachi aún seguía en el lugar.

Madara se iba a ir en un viaje de negocios, y esos días el moreno había andado por la editorial tratando de recordar cosas, de hacer un buen trabajo, para cuando su tío saliera, él podría hacerse cargo de la revista, como favor familiar. Solo iban a ser cinco días, y ya habían pasado tres, e Itachi nunca se pudo haber imaginado el tanto trabajo que debía de hacer.

Igual que el día anterior, se había quedado en la oficina firmando papeles, y escribiendo memorándums, y entre otras cosas. Estaba acostumbrándose al salir entre las sombras, y el silencio de una oficina sin más vida que la que él mostraba. Por eso, cuando salió de su oficina, se desconcertó notando que no estaba del todo solo.

--

Y Deidara también se desconcertó, pero de otra forma. Al escuchar la puerta de la oficina cerrarse, se levantó de golpe, y golpeándose con la lamparita que estaba sobre su cabeza, se dejó caer en la silla, con su mano en la cabeza.

—Es tarde. — dijo Itachi, su voz tan suave, tan deliciosa como chocolate liquido derramándose por toda la oficina, y haciendo que Deidara lo viera.

— No me digas, un. — contestó el rubio, con un deje de sarcasmo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Pff.— se dio la vuelta, a ver la pantalla del electrónico.

Si, Itachi le gustaba (_encantaba, adoraba, deseaba--_) pero no por eso iba a mostrarse amable con él. Tal vez era un pensamiento con poca lógica, pero, err, era Deidara. La lógica no era necesaria con él.

Deidara parpadeó. Vaya... ¿ya había terminado? Solo quedaba darle unos retoques finales, pero esos los podría poner en la mañana. Sonrió alegre, y guardó el trabajo con varios movimientos, y en un segundo estaba de pie. Golpeándose de nuevo con la estúpida lamparita. Gruñó, y la movió de lugar.

Hasta que dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta que el Uchiha seguía ahí aún, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa de medio lado. Deidara pasó junto a él casi corriendo, con la cabeza baja, portando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. No quería escuchar a Itachi recordarle lo torpe que era.

Llegó al elevador, y presionó el botón rápido, esperando que las puertas se cerraran pronto. Ya era tarde, y estaba cansado, y desesperado, y no tenía ánimos de tratar de mantener una figura alta junto con el Uchiha. Porque por mucho que lo deseara mentira, Deidara sabía que cuando estaba con Itachi, era una persona diferente. Él se obligaba a serlo. Se volvía alguien de importancia, y arrogante, y sin respeto, porque si no lo era, entonces Itachi lo iba a _vencer_.

Y Deidara tenía una suerte muy curiosa, porque antes de que cerraran las puertas, una pálida mano (que bien pudo pasar por la mano de la muerte) se interpuso entre ellas, abriéndolas lo suficiente para que entrara el Uchiha.

Deidara cerró sus ojos, vencido.

—No pensé que te diera miedo.

El rubio lo miró de reojo.— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te tengo miedo, un? — preguntó, la molestia por la acusación notándose en su voz.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos, con su vista pegada al contador de piso del elevador. — Lo supongo. Actúas como si lo tuvieras. Siempre que me ves.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua. Como si Itachi le prestara suficiente atención para notar _eso_. No hubo más interacción en la corta distancia que viajó el elevador. Al abrir las puertas Deidara fue el primero en salir. Las puertas de cristal del lobby principal del edificio le dejaban ver una oscuridad difícil y algo escalofriante, la luna iluminando en intervalos el suelo, y las sombras desapareciendo como fantasmas.

Bien. Su casa estaba lejos, pero la caminata le haría bien.

Se apretó su abrigo, cruzándose de brazos, y bajando su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, pensando en Itachi, y que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea no hacerle tanto caso, y que tal vez en lugar de eso, lo hubiera besado en aquel elevador, o confesado sobre la flor en su parabrisas, o... o lo que sea.

El asunto de la flor ya tenía un tiempo (ah, bueno, casi una semana), e Itachi no lo había descubierto, y si lo había hecho, entonces no lo había demostrado.

Un pequeño ruidito a su lado le hizo desconcentrarse. Parpadeó, al verse reflejado en una brillante superficie roja.

—Sube al carro.

Deidara entrecerró sus ojos. — ¿Por qué haría eso, _Uchiha_?

—Por que si no lo haces, entonces estaré convencido de que tienes miedo.

El rubio detuvo sus pasos.

_Maldito_, pensó, molesto porque el Uchiha supiera exactamente qué decir.

* * *

—Vuelta aquí, un.

Itachi asintió, siguiendo la indicación del rubio. Deidara estaba ocupándose viendo el paisaje que le regalaba la ventana del carro, las distintas luces de establecimientos nocturnos pasando como rayos por la velocidad a la que iban.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.... — dijo el rubio, repentinamente. — Tengo pies que me funcionan. Puedo caminar.

—Lo sé. — respondió Itachi.

Deidara lo miró con algo de resentimiento. — Si es alguna clase de truco para humillarme, entonces ve reconsiderándolo, que no soy tonto.

—No es un truco.

—Necesitarías más que un carro para hacerme sentir mal, un.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Ya sé que lo sabes! —exclamó el rubio, tomándose la cara entre sus manos. — Tú sabes _todo_. "Lo sé", dices tú, _lo sé_... y lo cierto es que no tienes idea de _nada_. Deja de decir que lo sabes, un.

Itachi se quedó callado, mientras el rubio tenía su pequeña explosión.

Y después: — No entiendo tu enojo.

— Vaya, por fin algo que no sabes, un. Vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina.

Itachi siguió manejando. — No sé muchas cosas. — admitió.

Deidara quedó esperando por algo más, pero Itachi se había quedado callado. Los labios del de ojos azules dejaron salir un suspiro y perdió su mirada en la ventana, de nueva cuenta.

— A veces no necesitas saber, un. A veces solo es suficiente con _sentir_.

Itachi, al contrario de lo que esperaba Deidara, se quedó callado. (Deidara esperaba un "Lo sé")

Y pensó: ¿_Por qué _esto_ no lo sabes_?

Y pensó: ¿_Por qué no me hablas_?

Y luego pensó: ¿_Por qué parece como si no estuviéramos en el mismo lugar nunca_?

Y después ya no pensó.

—.... es aquí.

---

Había bajado del carro, como si adentro hubiera estado asfixiándose. Y es que, sí, el silencio y la incomodidad, e Itachi, (_todo_ Itachi) eran demasiado para él. Se bajó, y lanzó un "Gracias, un" al aire, y atravesó su patio, y su puerta, y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, boca abajo.

Su cerebro comenzaba a apagarse, porque realmente no quería seguir recordando a Itachi, porque _dolía_ el saber tantas cosas, y nunca lo suficiente. Dolía, y quemaba, porque siempre que hablaba con el Uchiha, se _quemaba._ Pero Deidara era un masoquista, y siempre quería más, y más de esas quemaduras, como si fueran cigarros sobre la piel de sus brazos.

Antes de que su cerebro muriera por completo, alcanzó a escuchar un golpeteo en su puerta. Levantó su rostro, y miró el reloj, parpadeando. No se había quedado dormido, de hecho, no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que Itachi lo había dejado. Tal vez era Itachi, habiendo olvidado decirle algo?

Se levantó, comenzando a preparase para una nueva quemadura, y esperando que esta vez de verdad doliera, para despertar y dejar de ser un amante de aquel dulce dolor.

Pero, en lugar de encontrarse con palabras, se encontró con una flor.

Una flor blanca, en su rostro.

Era igual que la que le había dejado no muchos días atrás a Itachi en el parabrisas de su carro (y momentáneamente creyó que era la misma, pero no. Para este entonces, la que había comprado estaría seca. En cambio, esta que estaba frente a si, era fresca, y recién comprada).

Itachi estaba frente a él, completamente contrastando con la flor que sostenía en sus manos, y no solo porque ella era blanca, y pura, e Itachi era como un príncipe de las tinieblas, o algo así. Contrastaban, por lo que significaban, por que Itachi no era un chico de flores (bueno, tampoco lo era Deidara...) y porque no era un chico que a mitad de la noche se aparecía en la puerta de otro chico ofreciéndole una flor.

Tumultos de ideas llegaron a su mente.

Pensando: _¿Me vio poniendo la flor en su carro?_

_¿Sabe lo que siento?_

_¿O es una clase de broma?_

_¿....acaso está _sonrojado_?_

Y luego decidió que se había cansado de pensar, porque el hombre no llegó a la luna pensando que iba a llegar, ni se descubrió América por pensar en ello. Cierto que toda grande hazaña comenzaba con una idea, pero Deidara estaba cansado de _ideas_.

Así que dejó de lado sus pensamientos, y se decidió a _sentir_.

Y lo primero que sintió fueron sus manos agarrándole la corbata roja a Itachi, y bajándolo a su altura, y luego sintió sus labios, besándolo, y luego sintió esa flor blanca en una de sus manos, porque Itachi se la estaba dando, y Deidara la estaba aceptando.

--

* * *

---


End file.
